earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Austro-Tortugan War
The Austro-Tortugan War, part of the World Grief War, was an ancient conflict fought in June of 2017 between the nations of a Austria and Maracaibo. Leading up to The War Around June 2 of 2017,Oretin_, Mayor of Graz, and KRN0530 traveled to Southern Africa with the idea that it would be rich with ores. They did discover a incredible amount of Diamonds, however, on their way out, KRN received a teleportation request from JudeSeife. Thinking It was a tp request to KRN's location, he accepted, thinking he could easily avoid anything bad happening due to the armor he and Oretin_ were wearing. However, the tp request brought KRN to Jude, and Jude ended up killing KRN, as well as other Austrian citizens, including EthanMineKing. Oretin_ quickly returned to Austria, informing Prasident 73beetle of what had happened. Almost immediately, 9 Austrians sailed towards Tortugas after locating the town, This included 73beetle, Oretin_, KRN0530, Ojc124, JBEIK, EthanMineKing, and more. The first Austrian attack on Tortugas is argued to be what sparked the worldwide conflict against Tortugas/Maracaibo otherwise known as the World Grief War. Austrian Siege of Tortugas The First Austrian attack on Tortugas is considered a victory on the Austrians side. Upon arrival, Austrian forces instantly began to decimate the terrain The the small town. Some set fire to the jungle, others set TNT on the ground and ignited it, while others built massive swastikas. All of this happened while two Tortugans hid inside of their storage room. However, The Tortugans had help from another player. The name of this player has been lost, but he did kill multiple Austrian soldiers, effectively sending the Austrian Forces back home. Austrian Battle of Tortugas Between The First attack and the second, Tortugas/Maracaibo had become much stronger. They were quickly becoming internationally hated, especially by Austria. The second battle proved to be a ultimate defeat for the Austrians. The number of soldiers was not as high as the first attack, but still higher than the first time. Jude and Kaitala had good armor this time around, and actually fought face to face with Austrians. While forces still burned down Tortugan jungle, most notably Oretin_, others were being attacked and killed while trying to destroy land and kill Jude or Kait. In the end, multiple Austrians died including 73beetle. The Battle of Vienna-Graz and End of the Conflict In the time between the second and third battle, Oretin_ had been elected as Prasident of Austria, however, his reign would not last long. He tried to make peace with Maracaibo but to no avail. Maracaibo was cobblemonstering towns all over Europe, including Alfatra, which was incredibly devastated. Eventually, Kaitala and Jude would rampage through Europe, reach Graz and Vienna, and unleash havoc. The two placed buckets of lava in spots where they could, flooding the towns with lava making it difficult or impossible for citizens to escape their houses. During the battle, 73beetle went to the Vienna Vault, and tried to defend the nations gold. Unfortunately, during the process, 73beetle accidentally turned on the perms in Vienna allowing foreigners to open chests. This lead to Jude and Kait stealing all of the nations Gold, 4 stacks. This caused the fall of Austria not long after, the fall of Vienna, and the Tortugan occupation of Vienna. Post-War and The Present View of the War After the fall of Vienna and Austria, 73beetle left Austria and went on to create other towns, until he finally joined Munich and eventually became leader of Munich, which he, Oretin_, and others would live. Oretin_ stayed in Graz for not much longer, however, when he did leave, he left control to Ojc124, so Tortugas couldn't occupy Graz as well. Eventually, Graz did fall on December 12, 2017. Tortugas continued their rampage throughout Europe, taking control of the city of Bern and Cyprus. However, due to being at war with multiple strong nations and towns like Germany, Persia, PWW, and Praxis, and being cobblemonstered beyond belief, Maracaibo eventually fell sometime in late June/Early July. Over a year later, Austrians still remember the war very well, as do all combatants of the world wide war. Category:Wars